


Tired Eyes

by sidekikcs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris is Insecure, Evanstan - Freeform, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has never had sex with a man before. He just doesn't want to mess it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> here's this have fun
> 
> HAHA CHRIS IS THE BOTTOM
> 
> not beta'd

Sebastian loved how soft Chris's skin felt after his hot shower. Sebastian had wanted to join him, but Chris turned him down. 

Chris was very clearly nervous. He fumbled with Sebastian's jeans to the point that Sebastian had to shoo away his trembling fingers and pull off his own pants.

He didn't mind, of course. Chris would get better at this, in time. 

Chris was wearing baggy clothes until Sebastian took off his shirt and his pants basically fall off of him. Sebastian drew him down to his bed. Chris rested on his knees on the bed, while Sebastian laid down, resting his head on the pillows. Chris stared down at him and smiled, straining his neck as he leans down to kiss him.

"You could make this a lot easier on yourself and just lay on top of me," Sebastian pointed out.

"I suppose," Chris said, and slowly laid himself on top of Sebastian. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Chris's back, kissing his neck, rutting up against him. Chris gasped into his shoulder.

"You smell nice," Sebastian murmured into Chris's collarbone. 

Chris laughed. "Thank you. I used that body wash I know you like."

"How considerate."

Chris reached over to the table beside Sebastian's bed and pulled out the half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. Chris took a shaky breath and poured lube onto his fingers. 

"Jesus," Sebastian chuckled. "That's a little excessive."

"I want to be safe." Chris shrugged. He reached between them and rubbed the lube over Sebastian's balls, making Sebastian's eyes close and his mouth drop open. Chris trailed his fingers down to Sebastian's hole, which he thought felt a little loose, so he quickly pushed two fingers inside, hoping to watch Sebastian come undone.

Sebastian pulled away, however, sucking in a deep breath and groaning in pain. "Christ, man, a little warning?"

Chris pulled his fingers out and scooted back. "Fuck, Seb, I'm sorry, I read that you-"

"You read up on how to have anal sex?" Sebastian looked up at him.

Chris felt his cheeks get hot. "I-I wanted to do it right."

"Where in any of that reading did I tell you to shove your fingers into my ass without any sort of-" Sebastian sighed. "Look, I know you're nervous, but you have to take your time."

"I know that," Chris mumbled, staring down at the sheets. 

"So, why didn't you?"

"I... well, I figured, since, y'know, since it's my first time," Chris swallowed, "I thought you would make it easier for me. You know, finger yourself beforehand?"

Sebastian's entirely too confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, well, you're nice like that." 

Sebastian stared at him. He saw Chris beginning to recoil, he watched as Chris's eyes narrowed and he started to get off the bed. "I'm a fucking idiot. I don't even know why I did that. I'm such a fucking dumbass."

"No, you're not."

"I really don't know why I would think you'd just- God, I'm so fucking  _stupid_. How can that much stupidity be in one fucking person? How do I do that?"

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, sitting up. "Why are you calling yourself stupid?"

"I thought... the reason I thought you might've fingered yourself is because you-well, you felt kinda loose," Chris said, still not looking up at him. "That's why I got all gung-ho about it. I really am sorry. I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"It surprised me, that's for sure," Sebastian chuckled. "And, in your defense, I did use a dildo on myself earlier. But then I remembered you wanted to do this tonight, so I didn't go any further. Which kinda sucked."

Chris still didn't look up at him. He shook his head. "I'm gonna go."

Sebastian watched Chris's fingers curl into his palms, digging into his skin. He grabbed Chris's hand and pulled. him down. 

"No, it was my fault," Sebastian said, trying to lighten the mood by laughing a little. "I shouldn't have been using that dildo in the first place. I knew we were gonna do this."

Chris finally looked down at him and smiled. "You're okay?"

Sebastian nodded. "But, I've got a different idea. Have you ever fingered yourself?"

Chris's smile dropped and the blush returned to his face. "Uh, no. I've thought about it, but... no, I haven't."

Sebastian smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "You wanna learn?"

Chris bit his lip, staring down at Sebastian. "How would you teach me?"

"Here, roll over onto your back," Sebastian said, pushing up on Chris's chest. Chris rolled onto the bed beside him and watched Sebastian grab the lube and crawl back over to him.

"Hold out your hand," Sebastian said, and Chris followed his instruction. Sebastian poured a significantly smaller amount of lube onto Chris's fingers than Chris had himself. Chris began to work the lube into his fingers so they could be covered with lube for the most part. 

"Bend your knees up," Sebastian instructed, moving a little so he could kneel between Chris's thighs. Chris still had his hand held out. 

Sebastian grabbed his hand and said, "Now, bring your hips up a little."

Chris did as Sebastian told him, and Sebastian kept a hold of Chris's hand while he guided it down toward his hole. Chris's eyes switched from watching Sebastian's hand to looking up at his face. 

Sebastian proded around for a moment, and every few seconds Chris's breath would hitch in his chest a little, so he felt around until he knew he had Chris's fingers at his hole.

"Now, slowly, push one finger in, and hold it there. Not too far."

Chris nodded, and Sebastian felt his finger push into his hole. Chris closed his eyes and breathed, holding still. Sebastian rubbed his arms, chest, and his ass, trying to calm his nerves. 

"You okay?"

"It... well, it kind of burns," Chris said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Just get used to it for a moment," Sebastian said, and he gave Chris a comforting smile.

Chris moved his finger a little. Pre-come dripped from his cock, leaking against his stomach. Sebastian drew his thumb along the head of his cock and licked at the pre-come on his finger. Chris watched him through half-lidded eyes, giving him a lazy smile in return.

"Alright, push your finger in as far as you can," Sebastian said. Chris moved his hips a little and angled his hand so he could push his finger all the way into his hole. Chris's head fell back to the pillow and a quick breath rushed from between his lips.

"Wow," he breathed.

Sebastian smiled and reached down to stroke Chris's cock. Chris moaned, and started moving his finger in and out of his hole. 

"Seb, oh," Chris whimpered. "I'm, I-"

Sebastian shushed him. "Just go with it. Just... just feel good, Chris."

Chris smiled at him and his head plopped back down to the pillow. He slowly inched in his other finger while Sebastian played with his cock. Chris bucked his hips up a little, arching his head back and groaning deep in his chest.

"Feel good yet?" Sebastian asked, his free hand wrapping around his own cock.

"Yeah," Chris moaned. "I wish my fingers were longer."

Sebastian stilled his movements and pulled away from Chris.

Chris opened his eyes and looked over at Sebastian as he rolled a condom onto his cock. He coated his dick with lube and crawled back over to Chris.

"What-"

"Take your fingers out."

Chris slowly removed his fingers. "Wait, I don't know if I'm ready."

Sebastian smiled. "I can wait."

Chris was quiet for a few seconds, before saying, "Okay, go ahead."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Sebastian knelt between Chris's knees again, pushing his legs up just a little more and pushing the head of his cock against Chris's hole. He slipped it inside, and Chris groaned.

"That's a lot bigger than my fingers," he said, laughing at himself.

Sebastian loved that laugh. "You okay?"

"Keep going," Chris breathed. He gripped the sheets loosely as Sebastian bottomed out inside of him. Chris clenched around him and Seb fell onto his front hands, hoving above Chris. Chris was tight, so  _fucking_ tight that it made Sebastian feel like he could come from that alone. He needed to hang on for as long as he could, but with Chris looking up at him the way he was, it was hard to do.

"Fuck, I don't think I can move," Sebastian chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, taking a deep breath.

"You're... well, you're a virgin," Sebastian answered, with an awkward chuckle.

"No, I've had sex before," Chris laughed back at him. "Just, not with men."

"Right," Sebastian said, his voice strained. "So, basically, it's-you're, well, you're... virgins, anal virgins, they're-you're pretty tight," he sputtered.

Chris laughed. "So you can't move?"

"I might come if I do," Sebastian said quietly, "and I don't want to make this short."

"It doesn't have to be that long," Chris groaned, letting his head fall back. "I'm not gonna last too long. Feels... feels really good, Seb."

Sebastian started to move, grabbing Chris's biceps and holding on, squeezing them and stilling every time he felt like he was going to come.

"Fuck, Chris, really, I want this to last. I'm gonna come, I don't-, fuck," Sebastian moaned. Chris opened his eyes, looked up at Sebastian, and then pushed up on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian pulled out slowly, moving back. Chris stopped him, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to the bed. Sebastian pushed himself up to the headboard and watched Chris crawl on top of him, kissing his neck as Sebastian's cock rubbed up against his hole. Chris moved back against his cock, then reached back and sank down on it.

Sebastian groaned, thrusting up into Chris while Chris reached back and held onto Sebastian's thighs. 

"Oh, fuck, shit," Sebastian gasped, finally letting go and bucking up into Chris rapidly. Chris rolled his head back and let it engulf him, and it was such a beautiful thing to watch that Sebastian reached up and pulled Chris down and kissed him, rocking up and down, pushing right up against Chris's prostate. Christ tightened around him, breathing and gasping against Sebastian's lips as he came, across Sebastian's stomach and chest.

"Chris, fuck," Sebastian moaned. He pulled his cock out of Chris and reached around Chris's body to pull off his condom. He stroked himself quickly, and Chris rubbed back against his cock while he came. Sebastian groaned, huffing out a breath. "You're fucking unreal."

"You are, too," Chris sighed. "More than I am."

Sebastian rest his head back on the pillows. "No, Chris. You're incredible."

Chris didn't respond, but after a few moments he smiled and stood off the bed, walking to Sebastian's bathroom and grabbing a towel off the floor. He walked back out into the room, sniffing the towel. Sebastian gave him a weird look.

"You can't leave these on the ground," Chris explained. "They'll get mildew on them."

Sebastian shrugged. "I wash them regularly."

"I'm allergic to mildew," Chris said, pressing the towel against Sebastian's stomach and wiping at the come on his body. "I won't come over here if there's mildew."

"There's probably mildew in a lot of places," Sebastian pointed out. "So, by your logic, you shouldn't go anywhere."

Chris reached behind himself and wiped at the come on his lower back. "I guess."

"I'm fine with staying inside forever," Sebastian said with a smile. Chris laid down next to him. "So long as it's with you."

"Well, if we do that, it'll be at my place," Chris said. "My house is much cleaner."

"This place is perfectly fine," Sebastian said, lightly pushing on Chris's shoulder. "Don't be so uptight."

"According to you," Chris laughed, "I'm  _extremely_ tight."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I did good, right?" Chris asked.

"This isn't exactly something you can do bad at," Sebastian answered. "It's not like this is a test."

"So, I did good, then."

"You did perfect."

Chris sighed. "Okay. Good."

"What, were you worried you do bad?" Sebastian asked with a little snicker. 

Chris looked away from him. "A little. Yeah."

"I've never known you to do something bad," Sebastian said.

"I'm bad at plenty of things," Chris said. "I just don't want to be bad at this."

"Like what? What could you possibly not be good at?"

"I don't know. Just, stuff."

"I think you're probably really good at anything."

"I guess," Chris said with a shrug.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Chris's hair, and then pulled his hand away. "Are you tired?"

"I guess," Chris said, significantly less excited. 

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Chris was about to respond, but he shook his head and smiled instead. "No, nothing, I'm fine. I'm here with you. That's all I need."

"You sure?" 

Chris nodded.

"How come I don't believe you?"

"I get this way after," Chris said. "It's just a thing that happens. It's usually a turn-off. Insecurities, and all."

"We've done things before, and you've never acted insecure."

"Blowjobs and handjobs and grinding aren't the same as going all the way," Chris explained. "It's fine, I'll be fine."

Sebastian stared at Chris. "Is there any specific thing that makes you feel like that?"

"No. Look, I don't want to have some big, long talk about this. I'll be fine."

Sebastian propped himself pulling the covers up with him. "Are you gonna stay here?"

"I... If you want me to, I will," Chris said. 

"I want you to."

"Okay. Then I'll stay."

Chris burrowed his face into the mattress more, pulling some of the covers over himself. 

"Y'know, cuddling would make you feel better," Sebastian said after a while.

"I don't need to," Chris said, muffled by the mattress. 

"I feel like I'm just letting you sit there and wallow in self-pity," Sebastian sighed. "If you won't tell me why, at least let me comfort you."

Chris picked his head up and shifted over, laying his head on Sebastian's tight. "I usually am not up to a whole lot of touching when I'm in these... moods. Doesn't happen that often. You don't need to worry."

"I'll always worry about you." 

Chris turned his face away. He forced himself not to smile. 

Sebastian reached down and brushed his fingers through Chris's hair again. Chris turned to face him, and smiled at him before closing his eyes.

Sebastian pulled his hand away.

"No," Chris mumbled. "I like that. Do that again."

Sebastian titled his head to the side, and played with Chris's hair until he heard him snoring. He kept his hand next to Chris's as he slowly fell asleep.

When Sebastian woke up, Chris's fingers were twined with his.

**Author's Note:**

> what dumb gays


End file.
